


Most of her time?

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, like nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Corrin and Robin meet in a bar to discover that they share a striking similarity, and decide to pull a prank on their wives. The two great intelligences of Ylisse and Hoshido/Nohr merge together to create conflict where there previously was none!





	Most of her time?

The woman across the room was utterly entrancing with her skill and strategy. Each opponent that came up was defeated casually, but she never turned down an opponent, and took every opportunity to teach her small audience how best to play. She was the most captivating person at this otherwise small, unremarkable pub, and there was plenty of time to kill before her own energetic wife would return.

After a particularly elucidating round, Corrin decided to try her luck. If she could get a new friend as well, then that’s just a double bonus! The brown-cloaked woman smirks kindly at the youth just leaving the table, and Corrin steps up to the plate.

“May I have the next game?” She smiles and takes a seat.

“Oh, of course!” The woman opposite gives her a curious once-over, “Where do you hail from? I’m Robin.”

Extending her hand, Corrin examines her again, “I’m Corrin! It’s good to meet you!” and this time she notices the bulky cloak underneath, clearly concealing armoured plates, and what may be a sheathed sword to her side.

“Can I assume that you already know how to play, Corrin?” Robin sets up the pieces on her side as Corrin does the same,

“Yup! My siblings taught me, and they’re pretty much unbeatable.”

Robin giggles, “I like your confidence!”

Corrin takes the first move, preparing an opening gambit like she’s seen Leo do a thousand times, and it strikes her how much she’d like to get to know this mysterious Robin.

Robin takes her turn, points to Corrin’s side, then whispers, “I take it by the make of your sword that you aren’t from around here?”

Corrin gulps, “Uh-what sword?” then readjusts her cloak, leaning in to whisper, “How’d you spot that!?”

“Oh sorry!” Robin gives a mean enough smirk to show how sorry she isn’t, “Most people don’t worry about bandits in the middle of a guarded port city.”

“Well, y-you’ve got one too! It isn’t weird!” Corrin stops to massage her brow for a moment, she can’t focus on the game while being playfully interrogated by Robin, “Well, I’d guess you aren’t from around here either.”

Robin nods, “Yup! I’m actually here on my honeymoon,” She takes another perplexingly clever move, “and we’re just killing time for transportation.”

Corrin stops and purses her lips, “Uh, that’s my same exact story, actually…”

Robin supports her face with her hand, then says, “Huh, let me guess, you married an Anna too?”

Robin chortles as Corrin blushes and stares at the floor, “You read both me and my moves like an open book.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, Corrin! Could I make it up to you with a drink or something?” Robin begins packing up,

“Oh no, I’m underage in this town!” Corrin puts a finger up, “I made sure to read up on the legislation before we travelled so we wouldn’t break any laws.”

Robin murmurs to herself and hides a wide smile, “Ehehe, perhaps just a lunch or something instead?”

“Sure, but I’ll pay for mine. Maybe we could get something for our wives too?”

Robin leans in, and Corrin eventually follows suit, “Actually, we have to talk about that. No doubt they have some sort of plan already concocted.” Robin takes a surprisingly large amount of pens, paper, pencils, notebooks, and compasses from her coat, as well as a few hefty tactics books, “So we have to make a plan of our own.”

“R-robin?! Let’s not take this too far!”

“True, we probably don’t need tactics manuals,” Robin puts them away, but spreads a large sheet of paper across the table, “But we will need to do something as ridiculous as whatever they have planned.”

Corrin nods with grim determination, “I know we can do this together!”

“Uh, who’s the one taking it too far now?”

 

\--

  
  


“Excellent job! That one’s glittery enough,” Robin was marching from table to table, micromanaging each of the volunteers’ efforts. The pub had turned into a buzz of activity, ever since a friendly woman had eavesdropped on their enthusiastic planning, which Robin turned into recruiting most of the pub’s clientele and some of the waitstaff for her idea. Corrin was working on a papier-mâché butterfly, which fit into a swarm Robin would levitate with wind magic, but it seemed to be less of a ‘plan’ and more a bunch of stuff Robin wanted to do.

Corrin motions Robin over when she next passes by, “Uh, Robin? How is this all going to fit together?”

Robin lights up, and begins gesticulating wildly, “Perfectly! As soon as they walk in, the butterflies will sweep them back out, which’ll give us enough time to put up the mirrors,” Robin mimes putting up a tent, “and while they’re confused by that, we’ll switch clothes and try to act like each other!”

Corrin blinks twice, “Is that really… Uh, sure.”

“You’ll give this,” She brings out a weathered, annotated book, “To my Anna, and I’ll give your Anna what we made earlier!”

“Shouldn’t we change beforehand though? It seems like that’ll take the most time.”

“Oh yeah!” Robin facepalms happily, “And while we’re at it, how about we rent a room instead of changing in the streets! Micheal! Barkeep!”

A bewildered noise comes from the other side of the room as Robin charges to the bar, thanking people by name as she goes, “We’ll take a room, “ and puts down significantly more gold than a room could possibly cost, then turns around to the now-cozy bar, “Thank you all! You’ve done more than your part to help Corrin and I have the greatest honeymoons ever!” She bows deeply, and a few people clap.

 

\--

 

They almost immediately trash the room with their half-dozen sparkly blankets, couple dozen large papier-mâché butterflies, tentpoles, and more accoutrements that Corrin isn’t sure actually fit into the plan at all.

“Robin. Where did you learn how to lead like that? Your command over that room was amazing!” Corrin takes off her main robe, facing away from Robin doing the same.

“Yeesh, we DO really need to talk more! I’m the head tactician of Ylisse, and commanded them through three wars, all in a row.” Robin taps Corrin’s back and hands over her massive coat, “Oh, you haven’t taken your armour off yet?”

Corrin blushes as she takes the coat, “Uh, it’s form-fitting leather, so,”

“I’ll wait outside!”

Corrin smiles as the door closes, and changes quickly. Robin’s coat is extremely roomy, and although it’s heavy, the weight is distributed through a complex series of belts and straps.

“I’m changed!”

The door opens, and Corrin sees how small Robin is without the coat. She’s got muscles, but not to any impressive degree.

“Wow, you’re tiny!” Corrin steps over and compares their heights.

“Hey! I’m average for my weight!” She starts examining Corrin’s armour, “‘Sides, it means that I can fit in your clothes.”

“Oh, you attach this strap,” Corrin begins going through the armour’s complications, “Over here, then loop this around here,” Robin picks up on it pretty quickly, and Corrin leaves her to it, “So where is Ylisse? I’ve never heard of a place like that.”

“It’s really far away, and was really involved in local wars for dozens of years, wow, this feels really nice, so they didn’t really trade much until some of my friends and I took over.”

Robin does a once over in the mirror, oohing and aahing at some of the armour’s curvature, then puts her hands to her hips,

“All right! We’re all ready!”

“I do have one more question though,” Corrin cocks her head to the side, “Why did we have to exchange clothes?’

Robin blushes, “Sorry! I should’ve explained that better,” She begins making circular motions, “Okay, so all the Annas look pretty similar, right, but coincidentally, so do WE, I mean, we’ve even got the same hair colour,”

“Wait, our eyes are different colours! Mine are red!”

Robin just points and states, “Right. Do we have contacts? Check my pockets.”

“Y-your pockets?” Corrin walks up and pats up and down Robin’s sides before accidentally headbutting her in frustration, “No, you meant, I’m so sorry!”

“Woah ow!” Robin flew partway across the room, and clutches her shoulder, “Hahaha, that’s quite a skull you’ve got there!”

“Are you okay?” Corrin murmurs ‘at least my horns didn’t come out’, “I totally forgot!”

“No hard feelings!” Robin stands up, “You are way stronger than you look. Do you work out?”

“Oh, ah, I’m a dragon.”

“So you can retract your horns? Any other cool dragony stuff?” Robin takes a few steps, “That also explains the lack of shoes!”

Corrin itches at her face and twiddles with one of her coat’s buttons, “It’s kind of a long story.”

Robin nods, “Of course! And we’ve got our wives to surprise!”

“Yeah! I’ll do my best!”

Robin bounds out the door first, and grabs a handful of papier-mâché butterflies, her wind tome concealed in Corrin’s cloak. Corrin feels sinister with her Yato hidden in such a dark cloak, but at least she’ll have plenty of space to transform if she needs to. She goes back to pick up the shiny blankets and tentpoles, spends far too much time trying to evenly distribute the bulk of it, and ends up running into the doorframe anyway. Just as she squeezes through the doorway, Robin comes back up the stairs with a wicked smirk on her face, and says,

“Do you happen to like tea and poetry?”

Corrin starts, “Yes! How did you know?”

“Well, a merchant,” She pauses, “JUST so happens to be selling those exact things. And another one is selling some items that I like.”

Corrin nods, “Then we know, um, a little bit of their plan!”

Robin strokes her chin, “But we know out wives well enough to figure out the rest, right?”

“Uh, we do?”

“Yeah! They probably paid those merchants to give us really bad deals,” Robin flounces with her right arm towards the stairs, “Then they’ll appear from nowhere to show us their awesome negotiating skills! A typical kind of gambit!”

Corrin nods much slower than before, “That sounds… correct.”

“Of course! So just pretend that you aren’t interested in tactical manuals, and we’ll track them down to execute OUR plan!”

“Okay!”

“Also, do you want any help with that heap of stuff?”

“Yes please.”

They scarcely leave the stairwell before the two merchants begin advertising their wares, loudly, and directed at Corrin and Robin specifically.

“Exquisite teas and herbs imported directly from Hoshido!” The merchant says to Robin’s confused face,

Robin smiles broadly, “Oh really! Let me see your selection!”

“I hope that you got plenty of time to decide upstairs!”

“That’s so nosy I refuse to buy anything from you!”

Robin turns heel and starts walking out of the bar. Corrin’s attention is finally drawn back to the rather concerned Merchant,

“Sorry ma’am, could I have your attention?”

“Oh, sorry, sorry, my friend was just,” Corrin shakes her head, “What did you want?”

The merchant leans in, her brown twin braids nearly striking Corrin, “I have procured some of the best and most reputable tactics books from across the world.” She pulls out three books, one gilded, one inlaid with rubies, and the other literally glowing from within, “And this one even doubles as a spellbook!”

Corrin nods and bites her lip, “Uh, that’s really nice of you and all,”

“Which one would you be interested in? They’re all full of tactics, strategies, and historical battles!”

Corrin cringes, “How much is the glowy one?”

The merchant leans back with a start, “Oh, uh, that one’s just 450 gold pieces,”

“I’ll take it.”

Corrin cringes another time when she realizes that she’ll be using Robin’s money to pay for it, but she can pay it back later. The merchant helps her hold the pile of tentpoles and cloth while she searches for Robin’s coinpurse, and Corrin desperately tries to avoid eye contact. She blurts out,

“So so nice weather we’re having?”

The merchant purses her lips, “Yeah, I suppose?”

Corrin puts 450 gold pieces into the merchant’s hand and rushes off, saying, “I hope you have a nice day!”

 

\--

 

She nearly slams the tavern’s door behind her, but contains herself at the last moment, carefully putting it in place. Robin gives her a grim smile.

“That felt extremely rude, it’s clear they put a lot of thought into this.”

Corrin coughs and stares at the ground, “I, uh, uhm, actually bought something,” she points into her coat pockets being worn by Robin, “but I brought plenty of money! I can repay you later!”

“Oh that’s fine,” Robin smiles, “I wanted those books anyway, but we’re getting distracted! We need to find our wives!”

Corrin scratches her chin, “But how are we going to find them? We have no leads.”

“Aha, but we know that those merchants were probably hired off, right? So let’s just ask them!” Robin flinches for a second, “Or rather, YOU go ask them, and I’ll hide in a barrel somewhere!”

“Um, okay! Which barrel should I look in?”

Robin tilts her head a bit, “I was just kidding, I’ll wait out here.”

“Oh, oh, sorry!”

Corrin waves a hand awkwardly, then practically crashes through the door back into the pub. Robin puts a finger to her temple, and resolves to do something nice for her later. The afternoon seaside town constantly smells of salt and seawater, and it’s a pretty, clean town with colourful architecture, it’s no stretch to think that the Annas have had this town in mind for a while. Robin approaches the edge of the railing before the sea, but before she can appreciate the waves and solemnity, she hears a voice,

“Hey, are you Corrin? I’ve got a great deal for you!”

“Nuh… Yees?” Robin spins around too quickly with a plastered-on smile, “Thank you, but,”

The merchant immediately shows off a weathered manuscript, “Ta-da!! It’s the original score to a legendary piece of piano music! You’d be a fool to pass it up!”

Robin gags as pieces of the sheet music fly off, the yellowed pages already succumbing to the harsh winds, salt spray, and enthusiastic advertising of the merchant, “YES! I’ll take it, how much?!” she snaps it up and carefully flattens it and hides it in Corrin’s cloak.

“Uh, that’d be a thousand gold pieces?” The merchant seems to be haggling the price up, but Robin just nods vigorously and hands over the sum and debates lecturing the merchant on its historical value. Robin cringes at how Miriel, Nah, Laurent, or even Tiki would’ve handled this, and waves the giggling merchant away. She turns around to notice another merchant loitering near the bar, and decides to try her luck.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to hear of any Annas around here?” Robin stealthily hides her armour with Corrin’s grey cloak, “I came here with a relative, but I lost track of her. She’s pretty, boisterous,”

The merchant coughs loudly and looks the other way, “What?! What’s an Anna, that sounds RIDICULOUS, I’ve never heard of that before,” then begins slowly backing away, “Actually, I just needed to go, uh, renew my stock! Bye!”

Robin rolls her eyes and pretends not to watch the Anna flee down the street. She follows even more stealthily, and writes a note to Corrin, draws elwind, and pins the paper to the pub’s door with a dagger and blast of wind. She takes just a second to make sure that it wedged itself in, then sprints after her quarry.

 

\--

 

“Oh, that is truly interesting…”

“Yes, the bigger ones even bully the little ones! I made sure to expand the pond so they wouldn’t fight,” The old woman brings out sketches of her pond, “But they just keep bugging each other!”  
Corrin is already several feet away from the purple-haired lady’s table, and she’s gone through her fishs’ names several times, but the woman just keeps plugging along. Corrin bows low, and states,

“I am very sorry, but I must leave! Thank you for your time!”

The table quiets for a moment before Corrin sprints out of the room. Back in the afternoon sun, she glances around before announcing to a nearby barrel, “I couldn’t find the merchant I talked to earlier,” then she shakes it a bit to make sure Robin really isn’t hiding inside. Corrin sighs and looks around for a moment, calls out Robin’s name, and then notices the huge dagger stuck into the door sideways, with a ragged note barely attached to the end. It reads:

“Corrin, I found a probable lead. Once you see Thoron tear through the sky, go to where I fired it. Sorry for leaving you on your own.”

At the bottom is a zig-zagging scribble, and Corrin immediately murmurs to herself, “What? What’s a, ‘Thoron’?” she traces the zigzag, then sighs and leans against the pub’s wall. She rubs her forehead as she thinks of what to do next when a thunderous sound explodes to her far left, and a bolt of yellow lightning tears through the sky. Corrin sprints after it.

Startled passersby look at each other and the perplexed town guards, but Corrin gets around a corner, and spies a smug Robin waving at her from a balcony.

“What sort of spell was that!?”

“A really strong one! Come inside!”

Robin disappears back into the building, and Corrin ums and errs around the intricate wooden carvings out front, before creeping through the unlocked front door. The house is illuminated only by a faint candle from upstairs, so she tip-toes between the darkened furniture, and jumps when Robin calls from upstairs,

“It’s their whole plan! Come on!”

“Sorry!” Corrin makes her way up the stairs, and stage-whispers as soon as she spots Robin, “Did you just break into someone’s house?”

Robin nods and starts stage whispering too, “Technically! But we won’t be here long,” she gestures to a map, a few labelled glass vials, and a thick, heavily annotated notebook, “the Annas were sloppy with their cover-up.”

Corrin wrinkles her brow, “Probably because they didn’t expect us to break into their house?”

“Well, we can’t reverse break in, right?” Robin smiles and motions to the map on the table, “Okay, so by these marks, you can kinda see their gameplan. It’s unlabelled, so we have to assume some things, but this,” Robin jabs down on the square that all the arrows are coming from, “Must’ve been the pub, and all these arrows must’ve been those merchants who were actually Annas!”

Corrin nods slowly, “So those are bottles of hair dye?”

“Yeah! The really short-lasting stuff, too.” Robin scoffs, “It’s just like them to cut corners when planning a surprise for their own wives.”

Corrin laughs into her hand, “I assume you would’ve done it differently?”

Robin opens her mouth and puts a finger up, but pauses and instead just says, “Yeah, but we can talk about that later!” She punches back into the map, “All of the arrows converge on this one building, aaaaand,” Robin reaches into Corrin’s pockets to grab a map of the city, “by comparing it with this, we can figure out where they wanted to lead us!”

After a few seconds of re-arranging the two pieces of paper, it’s clear that it’s referencing the fanciest restaurant in town. Robin puts her hands together and smiles at Corrin, who scratches her head,

“Okay, so they wanted to lure us to a fancy restaurant? Why didn’t they just tell us beforehand?”

“Exactly! We should sneak in the back and scope out the place!”

“Let’s do this!”

 

\--

 

After nearly a half hour of tripping over stuff in the now-darkened back alleys, Robin and Corrin finally stand, well, crouch across from the back entrance, and prepare their assault. Corrin clears her throat loudly.

“Robin? Don’t you think you’ve taken enough notes? I’m pretty sure they don’t have guards back here.”

Robin jumps and stuffs the scraps of paper back into Corrin’s cloak, “Right, yes! Let’s go inside!”

They slink past the unlocked door and into the back of the kitchen, the clanking of pots and pans, and occasional shouts covering any noise they make. Robin secretes them both into a slightly obscured pantry.

“Any ideas on how we can get into the dining room without being noticed?”

Corrin grabs her chin, “Knocking people out is probably out of the question, so we can’t disguise ourselves.” She sheepishly smiles back at Robin, “So what about you?”

Robin nods and glares into the distance, “We could probably create a diversion. I have Thoron and Elwind, do you have any noisemakers, flashy effects, or juggling talents?”

“Ah! We left all the distractions back at the pub!”

“No time for those now! We’ve got to put our heads together!”

A third, very irritated voice comes from right next to the pair, “Oh, are those heads of cabbage not enough for you?”

Robin and Corrin both make involuntary noises, and Robin nearly leaps into a row of cured meats behind her. They both shout in unison,

“Anna!”

“Gee, Corrin, you can’t even recognize your own Anna?” Anna leans out from behind Anna to give her a playful leer, “Also, what are you two doing in each other’s clothes?”

Robin blushes and straightens out, “Well, we kind of assumed that you’d be doing a,” she spins her hands, “um, switcheroo thing, so we were going to one-up you,”

Both Annas laugh, and Corrin gives her a weird look, whispering,

“Wait, that was the whole reason?” The Annas laugh harder and Robin hides her face. Robin’s Anna sidles right up to her, and rasps,

“Well, well, I can certainly see another reason,” then she runs her hands under the cloak and across the form-fitting armour, but giggles as Robin’s jaw hangs open, “Oh wow, that’s a good look on your face!”

The other Anna laughs, and gives Corrin a knowing smirk, “Your disguises weren’t totally, complete. You didn’t even change eye colour, but we sell contact lenses for just…”

Corrin sighs into Anna’s chest, smothering her with a hug, “Sorry, I’ve had enough shopping for today!”

Robin’s Anna steps away from embarrassing her to put a finger on her chin and announce, “Not quite, actually! We reserved four seats at this restaurant, and they are NOT going unused!”

Robin sighs with many happy emotions, “So do you have somewhere we can change, then?”

“Nope! You’ll just have to dine like this!” Anna darts her hands back over to Robin, and Corrin and her Anna are already leaving for the dining room.

Corrin calls back over Anna’s shoulder, “This coat is EXTREMELY comfortable. Maybe I could just keep it?” and waits just a second to hear Robin’s angry-ish sigh. They exit the kitchen into a well-lit dining room, full of cheery customers, superbly carved wooden dividers, tables, chairs, and an oddly red-haired wait staff. Corrin enjoys the carpet underneath her feet, but gives one last quizzical glance to Anna before sitting down,

“So the merchants were part of your plan, right?”

Anna giggles, “Yeah, if you can call it a ‘plan’! We just asked Annas to bring some cool stuff from a few rough categories, and they like,” Anna gesticulates a leaping motion, “Jumped on the opportunity for some guaranteed income, which you then didn’t even do!”

Anna laughs, and Corrin covers her mouth, “Oh? Sorry? You must’ve really sold it well!”

Anna looks serious for just an instant, “Hey, it’s kind of a big deal when two of your sisters get married.”

Corrin grabs her hand, and leans in, the room filters into just the two of them, “So you’re admitting that you aren’t that good of a negotiator?” Corrin nods with faux reverence.

Anna jumps back and snatches her hands away, “Oh my gosh!” She chortles madly, “And here I thought Robin was gonna be troublesome!” She puts her finger on her chin, “You’re terrible!”

“Ehehe, sorry! I know you’re a good salesperson!” Corrin gives her best doe-eyes, “Can I make it up to you with some dessert?”

Anna shakes her head, then nods, then announces, “You drive a hard bargain!” but sits back down, staring deep into Corrin’s eyes, “But I think I can, ‘settle down’ with you.”

Corrin reaches over for Anna’s hand, “I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too.”

They drift into comfortable small talk.

 

\--

 

“Anna, make sure you don’t mark up the leather, this is still Corrin’s.” Robin idly braids strands of Anna’s hair, keeping her head pinned to her side.

“It’s not my fault this armour makes you nearly tickle-proof!” Anna emerges with a surprisingly red face, “But they’ll get suspicious if it doesn’t look like we did anything.”

Robin’s eyes widen at Anna’s unreadable expression, “So we… should do?”

Anna smirks, “So I’ll give you a really obvious hickie!”

“Oh gods!” Robin throws her hands up in mock horror, and sarcastically moans, “Nooo! Oh, help!”, as Anna goes to work on her neck. Robin wears her hood around her shoulders when they get to the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can figure out themes, stuff, and other such things from this fluffy nonsense, please tell me so that I can tag them.
> 
> I always wanted to try to explore the dynamics of Anna's relationships, how she deals with money and with a SO, how constant travel can change people, but also lend itself to new experiences, and the true beauty of such an outwardly greedy person spending their life not for money but for someone as pure and fun as Robin or Corrin, and 4184 words later I still haven't done that.
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos, or berate me for wasting forty minutes of your life on a silly non-plot!


End file.
